Feathers
by Chibi-in-a-teapot
Summary: Alternate universe where all the yoi characters live in the same city and all have their own daily life, job and struggles. Magic is also ever present since everyone either is a mythical beast or has inherited a magical power of sort from birth. Some have learned to control their power and some haven't. A slice of life fanfic with a lot of floof and some comedy. (Mostly Victuuri)
1. Chapter 1 Morning Feathers

**Feathers; A Yuri on ice fan fiction**

* * *

Alternate universe where all the yoi characters live in the same city and all have their own daily life, job and struggles. Magic is also ever present since everyone either is a mythical beast or has inherited a magical power of sort from birth. Some have learned to control their power and some haven't. A slice of life fanfic with a lot of floof and some comedy.(Mostly Victuuri)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Morning-feathers.**  
The first wisps of the light from the sunrise found its way all over the capital city. It woke the whole city up with its warm light. The bright sunlight squeezed itself through the gap of two curtains which hung on a window in a spacious bedroom. It finally settled upon shining right in the face of a figure that slept on the big luxurious bed.

The figure was that of a stunning man in his thirties. He had short silver hair with an undercut. He stirred in his sleep, wrinkled his nose in annoyance, closed his eyes harder and tried to continue to sleep. He sighed deep and turned around so that he wouldn't be blinded by the light. The man's eyes opened and revealed sky blue sparkling orbs. "Okay I give up, I am awake!" He said to no one in particular while he yawned.

He sat up on the bed and glanced at the alarm clock which stood on the night stand beside the bed: 05:00; was the time. Another yawn escaped his lips. The silver haired man rose from the bed and went to the window to pull away the curtains. He stretched his body as much as he could. Out from his muscular back right were his shoulder blades were grew a pair of sparkling white wings. The man flapped the wings twice which caused downy feathers to fall down on the floor. "How I've missed to have downy feathers fall around me everywhere I go" He muttered but shrugged it off.

The man went downstairs to get some coffee and breakfast. It wasn't hard what to pick for breakfast. He just picked two sandwiches and put some butter and cheese on them. When the coffee was ready he poured it in a cup and put it on the table. He looked thoroughly at the things on the table. "Hmm did I forget something?" He thought out loud to himself and stood still for a while. "Oh yeah now I remember! The newspaper can't have breakfast without the newspaper!"

You see, the man had a condition. Not a sickness, more of a character flaw if you'd like a serious one at that: It was that he very easily forgot things. So he felt good that he remembered the newspaper and he complimented himself for it.

The air was refreshingly cold outside but not too cold. Still his sensitive wings closed in on him and almost encased him like a cocoon. They tried to keep him warm when he in fact liked the temperature as it was. He sighed. The man hurried to the mailbox that was right by the gate.

A Japanese younger man with black hair and brown eyes came jogging on the other side by the gate. The black haired man stopped jogging forward and started jogging in one place. He waved happily towards the be-winged man that was about to open the mailbox and get the newspaper. On the mailbox was his surname: Nikiforov written with golden swirly letters.

"Good morning Viktor!" Chirped the Japanese man and smiled very cute. Viktor, the be-winged man caught himself with staring at the other. He cleared his throat. "Good morning Yuuri!" He smiled a hearty smile and waved back.  
"I see your wings are living their own life as usual"  
Viktor laughed. "Yeah they are, It is not like it's that cold!" He pushed away a wing that had gotten too close to his face so he nearly couldn't see Yuuri. The Japanese man looked sympathetically at the wings.  
"Still they're very cool and beautiful." Yuuri blurted out, not able to stop himself.

Viktor looked surprised at Yuuri. "You think so?"  
The blackhaired man must've realized what he said because he suddenly got beet-red in the face. "I gotta run or I'll be late, Bye Viktor see ya!" He waved good bye and ran away leaving Viktor in stunned silence.

Viktor nearly forgot to wave back but he did, albeit a little too late. "Bye Yuuri!" but the other was pretty far away so there's no way he could've heard that. When the silver haired man turned around to walk back to his house he snickered to himself. "My wings are beautiful eh?" He couldn't see it. To him they were just a nuisance. What was he supposed to do with a pair of useless wings he couldn't even fly with? What was he doing wrong?

He concentrated hard on the muscles in his back and let the wings retreat back under his skin to let them rest. At least that was something good he could do with them and that he was grateful for. Viktor went inside to finish his breakfast. He had one thought and one single sentence going on repeat inside his mind: Still, Your wings are very cool and beautiful. His genuine smile never faded under that whole morning.

* * *

A/N  
Hiiii everyone this is Chibi in a teapot I hope you liked my first chapter of my first fanfic!  
If you did like it make sure to follow me and all that. I'll upload as often as I can  
but see you for now! *jumps into my teapot and puts the lid on* /Tea


	2. Chapter 2 Worried Feathers

"Hii everyone! In this chapter I will not explain which mythical beast/ essence / etc. that Chris is here. I want you to have a chance to figure it out by yourselves, but it may be difficult. You will also meet another character. I'm not saying who. Because like Viktor, I like to surprise you /Tea

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Worried feathers**

"Chris your leaves are falling off again. Some are turning yellow too. Are you okay?" Viktor asked with concern in his voice to the man beside him. The man that was sitting beside him was his colleague and friend. His name was Christophe Giacometti. Chris looked down on the table where his coffee was and looked very glum but he raised his head and looked at Viktor. "Oh… yeah I'm okay. This usually happens 'round this time of the year". Sure it was the beginning of autumn where leaves usually started to fall from the trees, but Viktor wasn't convinced. "You're right about that but Chris, I've never seen you drop this much leaves in the autumn. There's a whole trail of a forest after you at the places where you've walked."

Chris sighed "I'll clean up after me then" He attempted to stand up but Viktor quickly stopped him by grabbing the arm closest to him. "Nonono! If you clean it up there won't be any difference. There'll only be more leaves to clean up. Let someone else take care of that and you take care of what's troubling you because you can't fool me. Something is troubling you and if you want to talk, I'm here. You know my ability also causes stuff to fall on the ground, in this case it's feathers but-" His colleague smiled slowly. "Thanks Viktor I may take you up on that offer later, right now I need to be alone for a while. See you at the meeting later." The tall blonde man said. He took his coffee which stood on the table and walked out from the room, shoulders drooped and leaves fell from him when he walked.

"I really wonder what is troubling him though. It's really not like him to be like that" Viktor pouted and sighed worried. He himself had nothing particular to do or work with for two hours. Twenty minutes later Viktor was still in the room. He had nearly nodded off but woke up from hearing a loud bang from a door and furious Korean language outside the room. He walked outside the room. "Huh, what's going on?"  
A black haired Korean man with bushy eyebrows and sharp facial features spun around when he heard Viktor's voice. He had a broom and dust collector at the ready "THERE'S SO MANY LEAVES! They're everywhere! I'm going crazy! Someone better help that, that, that -"He said a Korean word that Viktor didn't know.  
"Or I'll really go CRAZY!" The man pointed the broom at Viktor. "Alright Alright Seung-gil. I will help him somehow but can you continue clean the leaves away and I promise that I will help Chris as quick as I can okay? Do we have a Deal?" Viktor reached out his hand and expected a handshake. The silver haired man knew the Korean cleaning man didn't like body contact in any way but hoped he would not refuse this once. Seun-gil seemed to have calmed down a bit. "…I guess… it's fair enough…" He unloaded the things he carried on the floor. After that he looked with displeasure at Viktor's hand and then reluctantly shook it.

"…You better help him quick as you promised" Seung-gil threatened. The Korean man walked away in quiet fury while he swept the floor clean with the broom. Viktor could almost see the steam radiate from him. The silverette shrugged amused. He as well started to walk off to where his next meeting would be, figured he would be better off one hour and thirty-five minutes early than late.  
He made sure to walk as slow as he could, he stopped and talked with people he met but the trip wasn't slow enough and he still had time over when he reached his destination that was a small conference room. The conference room had everything that you would need on a meeting: Computers with headset, a projector, a screen and a whiteboard etc. Viktor walked into the room. "Sooo- what should I do now? I have a quarter left to kill... oh yeah that's right-" He picked up his cellphone and wrote a message to Chris, which said: Don't be late.  
"Yup that should do. What now then?" He thought for a bit and his wings on the inside of his skin on his back started to ache. "Okay okay I'll let you out for a little while then" The man sighed and let the huge white wings grow out of his body to stretch themselves. Viktor started to practice some basic wing movements to try to control them better. He was careful to not let any feathers fall.

A creaking sound from the door was heard followed by a shy voice which Viktor would've recognized who it was from anywhere. "Um, Sorry for the intrusioon~" The be-winged man turned startled around towards the door but his wings made it difficult for him so he lost his balance and fell on the ground with a thud. Why was _HE_ there!?  
"Uwaah I'm sorry for startling you! I didn't know there would be anyone here. They said the room was going to be empty before the meeting!" Yuuri dropped the books he was carrying when he saw the person whom had fallen on the floor. "... **EH!? VIKTOR!?** I-I- D-d-didn't know you w-worked here-" The Japanese man didn't know of any other ridiculously handsome man with wings so stunning they were out of this world. So it had to be Viktor right? "Yuuri what are you doing here?" Viktor asked while he slowly rose up from the floor. He felt quite awkward when he dusted himself off.

* * *

"A/N I hope you like this chapter as well there wasn't so much Viktuuri here but you got introduced to Seung-gil and Chris ^^ and have you maybe figured out what Chris is in this fanfic by now already? Well then cookie for you. :D Don't worry if you haven't it will be revealed in the next chapter. Hint: Think about his personality. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer (I will really try to write longer chapters) but for now until we see each other in next chapter: See ya! And do review, fav and follow *w* *jumps into my teapot and puts the lid on* /Tea


	3. Chapter 3 Annoyed Feathers

Hello everyone I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter but it's finally here. I enjoyed writing this a lot since my favourite yoi character is introduced in it. That's one of the reasons. Plus there's a lot of Viktuuri fluff. I said I was going to reveal what Chris is but I've decided to postpone the revealing of that for next chapter.

* * *

Feathers Chapter 3- Annoyed Feathers

Latest chapter  
" _Yuuri dropped the books he was carrying when he saw the person whom had fallen on the floor. "_ _ **…EH!? VIKTOR**_ _!? I-I- D-d -didn't know you w-worked here-" The Japanese man didn't know of any ridiculously handsome man with wings so stunning they were out of this world. So it had to be Viktor right? "Yuuri what are you doing here?" Viktor asked while he slowly rose up from the floor. He felt quite awkward when he dusted himself off."_

Chapter 3  
"U'm U'm I'm…dropping books?" Yuuri said and blushed he was too nervous to say anything else and he had totally missed the: here. Viktor waited one second before he answered amused. "Apparently you do but… what are you doing _here_?"  
"Ah, I'm going to work here." He said having calmed down a little.  
Viktor could swear he felt his heart jump. So they were going to be colleagues? That was some very good news.  
The Japanese man bent down to pick up his books.  
Viktor bent down to help Yuuri. "Let me help you with that." He said with a gentle smile.  
Yuuri looked up and their eyes met. He caught himself with staring into the others beautiful ice blue eyes. " Thanks I appreciate the offer but you really don't have to. My power…." He trailed off. He mumbled almost everything but the thank you in the beginning and Viktor well, he just winked with a smirk. "I insist." They picked the books up in silence and occasionally their fingers brushed against each other when they reached for the books.  
They finished with picking up all the books.

Yuuri placed the books on a desk in the front row near the whiteboard. Then he sat down on the chair that belonged to the respective desk.  
Viktor retracted his wings to the inside of his back and sat down on the chair next to him.  
"This must be your first day here then because I haven't seen you around."  
The Japanese man nodded.  
"That's true. I along with one annoying person more starts working here today."  
"Annoying?"  
"You'll see soon. His aura and power is quite the…" He paused trying to find a word that wouldn't reveal too much. "-pain. We were interviewed together."  
Viktor leaned back into his chair with a "hmm" sound and a relaxed but also curious face expression. He tried to figure out what kind of power this person could have.  
Yuuri smiled. "You haven't figured it out yet right?"  
"No." Viktor groaned.  
The black haired Japanese chuckled. He knew that Viktor would never figure it out.

Chris dropped in into the room and his leaves fell all over the floor. Viktor presented his two friends to each other and the Austrian man just said a vague: "Hello nice to meet you" with a small smile that accompanied his line. Then he sat down on a chair on the other side of the room.  
The pair looked with concern on the other, then on each other.  
Little by little more people dropped into the room and sat down and soon the room was filled up.  
Viktor leaned towards Yuuri. "Has the annoying person arrived yet?"Yuuri looked around in the room.  
"No he has not." The Russian leaned back into his seat with another "hmm" sound.  
"… Speak of the devil and there he is." Yuuri had cast one last glance at the door which had just then opened once more.

Into the room walked the person they were talking about. His aura seemed to shine around the whole room.  
The man walked in with grace and proud steps.  
He smiled at the ones who had turned around to see who can emit such a nearly visible aura. He was tall and slightly tanned, had very precise shaped facial features, a bit bushy black eyebrows, black hair and an undercut almost like Viktor just the bangs was a bit fluffier.  
The man wore a black and green stylish suit and matching trousers.  
He sauntered off to the only unoccupied chair but got only halfway when the boss who stood in front of the whiteboard waved him over.  
The way the boss said it though was quite peculiar.  
"Your highness, come over here first please." It made Viktor react and he thought: Your highness?  
The boss also moved his gaze to Yuuri. "You too." Yuuri quickly got up and walked to the whiteboard.  
The boss spoke to the two new employees while he looked at them. "I would like you to present yourselves.  
But first let me say a few words to the others. Your outfit is gorgeous today your highness by the way."  
"Thank you." The man in the black and green suit said. Yuuri was quiet and kept his own gaze at the floor.  
The boss turned towards the crowd of employees. " So before we start this meeting I want to introduce you to two new employees.  
They'll be working here from today onward. Take good care of them."  
He turned towards Yuuri and the man in the black and green suit and nodded a: you can start.  
The other man stepped up and started his presentation.  
" Hello all you wonderful people, My name is Jean-Jacques Leroy but I call myself king JJ. Well that's it for me, I'll be in your care. Nice to meet you all"  
Everyone in the crowd answered in unison "Nice to meet you, your highness!"  
JJ made a dramatic bow after the end of his speech.  
When Viktor had answered him it was like something pulled at him, drew the words out of him.  
It was then he figured that was his power along with the abnormal aura.  
A truly annoying power indeed. It seemed like you had to look at JJ for the power to set in.  
After JJ had finished, Yuuri took a step forward and presented himself. It was a quite normal presentation and something he had expected of him. Viktor smiled when Yuuri bowed, not as dramatic as JJ mind you. They both went back to their seat after that and then the meeting continued. The meeting went over quick and everyone went to their office to work with what they had to do.

There were some exceptions though. Yuuri followed Viktor suit out the door.  
" V-Viktor when are you free today?" Viktor stopped and had to think. It made Yuuri almost crash into his back but he stopped himself in the last second.  
" Hmm, Around three o'clock. Why?"  
" Do you want to go and have a cup of coffee at a café at four?"  
" Do you mean like a date? Sure" The Russian grinned and teased the Japanese man. Yuuri turned beet red in the face.  
" You didn't have to say that." He mumbled.  
Viktor laughed " Sorry sorry! But it's true."  
Yuuri scratched the back of his head. " Yeah it is…" He had to admit.  
Viktor thought that shyness was adorable. He looked at his clock. Uuups, he really had to hurry with all his stuff he had to do before 3 o'clock.  
" Well then I have to hurry but see you at four by the bus stop?"  
Yuuri nodded." The bus stop sounds great."  
Viktor started walking backwards.  
" See you later then Yuuri." He waved, waited for Yuuri to wave back also with a smile and then turned to walk normal back to his office.  
He couldn't wait until 4 o'clock.

* * *

In this story JJ is a king from a story book. A king who enchants his people by just looking at him and make them say nice things and worship him.  
1\. If you look at him and talk about him you must call him your higness.  
2\. If you don't talk about him and your looking at him you need to give him a compliment followed by your highness.  
3\. If he's in the same room and you talk about him without looking at him you must say nice things.  
4\. You will escape his power as long as your not in the same room as him.  
Outside it works within 20 meters radius. It gets deflected by walls since an aura can't go through walls.

Well then I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review and follow. See you next chapter! *jumps into my tea pot and puts on the lid*  
/Tea


	4. Chapter 4 Cheerful Feathers

Hii again lovelies I'm so sorry I am so late with this I'll try to upload more frequently beginning from now. However I can't really promise anything since I only write when I feel like writing and that's not very often. I have a feeling that if I push my writing I won't enjoy it and it will be not as good if I push it. So I really do hope you can understand that and the patient waiting will surely pay off 3

 **Latest chapter**

 _" V-Viktor when are you free today?"_  
 _Viktor stopped and had to think. It made Yuuri almost crash into his back but he stopped himself in the last second._  
 _" Hmm, Around three o'clock. Why?"_  
 _" Do you want to go and have a cup of coffee at a café at four?"_  
 _" Do you mean like a date? Sure" The Russian grinned and teased the Japanese man._  
 _Yuuri turned beet red in the face. " You didn't have to say that." He mumbled._  
 _Viktor laughed " Sorry sorry! But it's true."_  
 _Yuuri scratched the back of his head. " Yeah it is…" He had to admit._  
 _Viktor thought that shyness was adorable. He looked at his clock. Uuups, he really had to hurry with all his stuff he had to do before 3 o'clock._  
 _" Well then I have to hurry but see you at four by the bus stop?"_  
 _Yuuri nodded._  
 _" The bus stop sounds great."_  
 _Viktor started walking backwards._  
 _" See you later then Yuuri." He waved, waited for Yuuri to wave back also with a smile and then turned to walk normal back to his office. He couldn't wait until 4 o'clock._

 **Chapter 4: Cheerful Feathers**

It was a very cheerful Viktor that went out from his office at 3o'clock that day. He walked by one of his collegues and waved bye to him. The colleague giggled at Viktor's contagious mood. " What's got your sun shining today?" He asked him. " I'm meeting up with someone."  
The collegue totally got the hint " Ohh have fun and good luck!"  
"I will thank you!" said Viktor and then walked out through the door.  
Finally he was free and could head straight to Yuuri whom probably was waiting at the bus stop by now.

Said person did just as Viktor had calculated already was waiting at the bus stop nervously. He looked up at the walkway and then down at his arm watch. Then he repeated the movement every ten seconds. 'When is he coming? Hurry up Viktor.' And so on went his thoughts.  
Then finally but oh so very early anyway (it was 15:15) the Japanese man heard a yell far ahead " Yuuuuuuuriiii!"  
He breathed out when he saw the Russian come around the corner waving at him. " Viktor I'm here!" He waved back. At the same time as he was happy he was also a bit embarrassed when all the bystanders turned their heads and looked their way. He wasn't a man that liked much attention. A small blush sneaked its way up on his cheeks.

Viktor arrived to him and gave him a warm hug. " E-eh" Yuuri said surprised but he hugged back with a huge grin.  
When Viktor was done the Russian smiled and said "I've always wanted to hug you."  
Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why haven't you done it before?"  
" Ahhah eh you know in respect of personal space it never has felt right to do it but now on the date it was the perfect opportunity. You liked it didn't you?" He answered sheepishly and believe it or not blushed. 'Aw that's adorable I've never seen him blush before. It must have meant a lot to him' Yuuri thought. "Of course I liked it" He smiled warm.  
Viktor shone up. " That makes me so happy to hear!"

The bus arrived to the bus stop.  
" Our ride has arrived come on let me show you to a great café" said Yuuri with a motin towards Viktor to follow him onto the bus.  
" Alright show the way please." Viktor said and blipped his bus card.  
Then they both went to unoccupied seats in the far back of the bus and sat down.  
Yuuri turned and looked with a grin on Viktor. " You're early by the way."  
Viktor grinned back. " So are you."  
both laughed. " Can't disagree on that one!" managed Yuuri to say in between his laughter. During the trip to their destination they chatted about pretty much everything.

Yuuri looked out through the window when the bus stopped. " Ah here is our stop come on let's go Viktor." he said and walked up and out of the bus with Viktor in tow.  
The Russian looked around in their surroundings. He was very familiar with this area in the city but hadn't visited many cafés here so he was excited.  
"We're soon there. This café is run by only two people but it's a rather big café."  
This got Viktors attention. " Two people but it's a big café how do they manage!?"  
Yuuri giggled. " Oh you'll see."  
He just said mysteriously and opened the door to the café.  
Viktor stayed outside a bit and looked curious at the name plate. "The Chinese dragon?" Then he followed Yuuri inside.

 **A/N chapter end note**  
It's a bit short chapter this time but it was the perfect spot to stop on. Maybe not for you but for me *evil grin* xD

I know I said that I was going to reveal Chrises power in this chapter but sometimes the story goes it's own way you know.  
May also have to change some of the characters ages to make everything fit into the story but we'll see. Anyway! Please fav, review and follow if you like this fanfic.  
See you in next chapter! Chibi is out. *jumps into my teapot and puts on the lid*


End file.
